Won't Go Home Without You
by gleeklover527
Summary: After Brody tells Rachel about Cassie's past with her students Rachel runs home to Lima. Cassie realizes that she has a chance to make things right if she follows the girl she loves.


A/N: I don't own Glee or any of the songs used in this fic. Songs are italicized. Hope everyone enjoys it! Let me know

SATURDAY

"I can't believe I've been such an idiot for the past 3 months." Rachel yelled storming down the hallway

"You're not an idiot. I don't understand what the hell you're even talking about." Cassie argued pulling on a pair of nearby shorts as she chased after the brunette.

"I've heard all about you."

"All about me? You know everything about me! I told you about my childhood, my fame downfall, why I'm such a bitch. What else could there possibly be?" Waiting for a response she discovered she wouldn't get one and stepped in front of Rachel who was hurriedly throwing on her shoes, "So what is it?"

"That I'm just your Freshman Fuck!"

"Freshman fuck? What the hell does that even mean?"

"It means that each semester you find a bright eyed, brand new freshman and they become your fuck."

"Who told you that?"

"Does it matter? It's true," Rachel threw up her hands before wiping her eyes, "And the part that makes me the biggest idiot of all is that I was falling for you. That I DID fall for you. Why did I let myself do this?"

"Because you know you're not some Freshman Fuck to me. And whoever told you that doesn't know us."

"Yes they do. They know you too well because they WERE your Freshman Fuck."

"I knew it was Brody!"

"So you admit it!"

"Alright fine! I've slept with a few of my students but every NYADA instructor has! It's not like I'm the only one. And you knew about Brody!"

"But I didn't know he was just one of your freshmen that you liked to fuck and then move on to the next one. I didn't know there was an exclusive club for all us members."

"It's not like that."

"Really? What reason does Brody have to lie to me?"

"Because he wants you for himself! You don't wanna admit it but you know it's true Rachel. He wants you and he knows if he makes me look like the bad guy then you'll leave me so he'll have his chance."

"You're ridiculous. And I'm not listening to this any longer." Picking up the duffle bag Cassandra had yet to notice before now, the blonde's face showed further confusion.

"Why do you have your stuff?"

"I've decided to return to Lima for break."

"What? You said you wanted to stay here with me for a few days before you left."

"Yes well plans change, people change."

"Please just hear me out."

"I've already contacted the airlines while you were asleep."

"So wait you talked to Brody while I was asleep? He just dropped this bombshell on you over the phone?"

"FaceTime."

"Of course."

"I'll see you in a week." Rachel opened the door of Cassie's apartment and began to walk out.

"Stay, please."

"Have a good day Ms. July."

The door slammed shut and Cassandra hit her head against the wall. Why in the world would Rachel believe what Brody said? And now she was alone. Completely alone without the girl who was starting to change her for the better.

Pushing herself off the wall she walked over to her bookshelf. Searching for a specific book she pulled it out and opened it. Looking inside she found the one bottle that Rachel hadn't found when she rid the place of any alcohol in an attempt to help Cassie sober up. It had worked. Over two months without a drink and before today she hadn't craved one this much.

Pulling open a cabinet she grabbed a glass sitting it on the counter while she poured in the vodka. Her mouth salivated at the liquid in front of her. Staring at it she could feel the familiar urge eating away at her. Yelling at the person knocking on her door to come in her jaw clenched when she saw who it was.

"You've got balls Brody I'll give you that. You won't have them long though." Cassie growled

"Where's Rachel?"

"Gone."

"Already? She left fast. Back at her place I take it?"

"Try Lima. She left for break."

"Well that's odd. Wonder why she'd want to be so far away." His tone was really starting to piss her off.

"Yeah Brody I wonder. Maybe because you talked to her this morning and fed her a bunch of bull shit."

"Was it really bull shit Cassie? I mean come on that's your style. You find a freshman, fuck them, and move on. She's no different."

"Shut-up."

"Or maybe she is." His face turned into shock, "You love her."

"Fuck you Brody." Picking up her glass she pushed past him to sit on her couch.

"You do love her. Wow I didn't see that coming. You tell her?"

"Obviously I didn't get that opportunity."

"She's probably better off."

Throwing the glass against the wall Cassandra watched it shatter and the liquid ran down the white wall.

"You come into my apartment and dare say that to me?" Standing up she stood face to face with him, "Rachel made me feel things I haven't felt in probably fifteen years. She was real. She made me better. And I wasn't a bitch with her. I care about her. How do you think she's better off? I took care of her. How did breaking my heart make you feel Brody?"

His eyes got wide and he had enough sense to look ashamed at what he'd done.

"You wanted Rachel. That's fine I get that. I get that because she's fucking perfect and I don't blame you. But setting me up? That's beyond wrong. If I could change my past I would. But I can't. I just didn't think it'd cost me the most important thing in my life." She held open the door so he could leave.

"Cassie..."

"Just go Brody."

Nodded his head he stopped before he walked completely out, "For what it's worth I am sorry. I never should have said what I did."

"Yeah but life's full of I'm sorry's and regrets."

The door slammed shut and she collapsed on the floor sobbing. Rachel was gone. And so was the good in her life.  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
MONDAY

Rachel knew that she wouldn't forget Cassie in a day but being surrounded by her friends and family was definitely helping. Santana had insisted that she throw an impromptu party at the Berry residence and Rachel had agreed. The Latina had turned out to be a great friend.

Laughing on her way to answer the door bell at Noah chasing Quinn through the house with a Nerf gun she was completely unprepared for what she found on the other side.

"Cassie?"

"Hey." The blonde stood on the porch looking more nervous than she'd ever seen.

"What are you doing here?"

"I came to see you of course."

Rachel was momentarily stunned. Cassandra had came all this way for her? Had the blonde really missed her that much that a day without her had caused her to buy a plane ticket and come to Lima, Ohio? A smile came on her face before she remembered what Brody had said about the teacher's history of freshman fucks.

"Well I'm sorry that you came all this way for nothing Ms July."

"Can we please just talk?"

"I believe I let you knew where I stood on this dalliance yesterday. My position has not wavered."

"Dalliance? Really? Come on Schwimmer you can't honestly mean that."

"I believe I do especially since you have already started calling me by unfortunate nickname. So if that will be all I would very much like to get back to my party with my friends."

"Wait. I'm sorry. Please just can we just talk about this?"

"No. I'm finished Cassie. Completely finished with you."

"Listen I'll be in town if you want to talk."

"You're staying at the Lima Inn?"

"Yeah I booked a room until Saturday."

"Huge difference from your Soho apartment."

"You're worth it." The gentle shrug of those strong shoulders made Rachel remember why she'd fallen for the blonde. Cassandra was toned, strong. Everything about her screamed beauty.

"Enjoy your week Ms July." Rachel quickly closed the door and leaned up against it. Well her week just got a whole lot more complicated.

"Who was that?" Santana asked with Quinn following her

"Cassandra."

"What's she doing here?"

"She wanted to talk. Apparently to explain what Brody said. I know it's just a line though."

"I don't know Rach. I mean she flew all the way to Lima to hand you a line?" Quinn asked with a skeptical look on her face, "That doesn't make much sense."

"She just wants me back in her bed until next term."

"Are you sure Rach?"

"Yes I'm sure. Now let's try and enjoy this party. I believe we owe Noah a few hits in our Nerf war."  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
TUESDAY  
"One thing I miss about Lima is this place." Quinn commented sitting in a chair with her two best friends.

"Yeah even I admit the food court is something I miss." The college cheerleader agreed taking a bite of her pretzel.

"I never liked this place."

"That's because you never came here with us Rach."

"Yes because you two make everything so much better." She teased them looking away with an eye roll only to lose her train of thought.

"Rachel what's wrong?" Quinn asked reaching her hand across the table to cover her friend's.

"Cassie."

"What about Cassie?"

"She's here." Both of her friends turned their head to catch sight of the blonde that had captured the heart of the diva. Seeing her walking down the mall with a few shopping bags they exchanged a look.

"Do you want to leave?"

"No. We're having a nice time and I'm not going to let Ms. July ruin it." Rachel snapped herself out of the trance she always seemed to find herself in at the appearance or the thought of her teacher.

Cassie felt Rachel's eyes before she even knew the girl was in the mall. Rachel's stare was so powerful and so intense Cassandra knew it was practically impossible not to know when the brunette was around. Looking around she finally caught sight of her student at the food court with two other girls around her age. Deciding that it would be best I she didn't approach them she walked by the food court only to bump into someone as she didn't watch where she was going. Her purchases went flying through the air and she almost fell herself if the stranger hadn't caught her.

"I'm so sorry. Are you alright?"

"Yeah I'm fine." When the man went to help she waved him off, "Really it's fine..."

"Will." He extended his hand and she took it reluctantly. Fucking small town hospitality.

"Will." She looked him up and down taking in his appearance, "Schuester?"

"Have we met?"

"No. Just heard your name." When he walked away confused Cassie scoffed. So that was the prick who had insulted Rachel in high school. He'd feel her wrath soon now that she knew his face.

When she noticed someone trying to help collect her things she was about to say something until she looked up and saw who it was.

"Hey."

"Hey." Rachel responded and Cassie crouched down until they were eye level.

"You don't have to help me Rach."

"Of course I do." They picked up the items in silence, Cassie being sure to pick up the things she didn't want Rachel to see. As they stood up Cassie hesitated trying to figure out if she should say something, "You met Mr. Schuester."

"Yeah. I can see the asshole on him."

"He's not so bad I suppose."

"Rachel he treated you like you weren't the star when you're the star of NYADA and you're only a freshman. So yeah he is that bad." Cassie didn't notice how affected Rachel seemed to be by her words until she saw her move a strand of brown hair behind her ear and give her a shy smile.

"Thank you. Although it's not necessary for you say those things."

"I tell the truth. You know that I'm always honest whether good or bad."

"I used to believe that."

"Rachel," The blonde attempted to take the girl's hand in her own only to be stopped by her student pulling away.

"I need to go. My friends are waiting for me."

Cassandra watched as she walked away and into the arms of her two friends. Taking in the image she cursed silently at the fact the diva wasn't wrapped up in her arms. Operation: Win Rachel Back was now in action.  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
WEDNESDAY

"How messed up am I?" Rachel questioned as she lay on her bed clutching a pillow.

"Sweetie you're not messed up at all."

"Quinn's right. There's nothing wrong with you."

"Then why do I still want her? It was a game from the start for her and here I am laying in bed miserable, missing her while she's in her hotel room across town waiting for me to give in. What part of that isn't messed up?"

"Rachel is it possible you didn't give her enough of a chance?" The blonde asked patting her friend's hip soothingly.

"A chance to what? Break my heart even more than she already has." The sob broke out and Santana jumped up from her chair heading to the door.

"San where are you going?"

"I'm going to make this right. If Cassandra loves her she needs to prove it."

"You are not going over there to beat the hell out of her." They both turned to the bed when Rachel began to sing 'All That Jazz' between tears, "Never mind go for the kill."

"Thought you'd see it my way. I'm taking Puckerman with me."

"Is that a good idea?"

"We've been planning. If I go without him he'd flip. You know he loves his Jewish American Princess."

"Just be careful." Leaning forward Quinn gave the brunette a sweet kiss.

"Sure thing babe."

"It doesn't help when you two are adorable." Rachel complained as Quinn sighed sitting down beside her putting her head in her lap and stroking her hair.

"It's gonna be okay Rach I promise."

"Where'd Santana go?"

"To see Puck." It wasn't technically a lie. So Quinn tried to shake the feelings of guilt. She hoped between the two they could talk some sense into Cassie.

"Well this is a surprise."

"Can we come in?"

Cassie stepped aside letting the two teenagers walk into her hotel room. Taking in a deep breath she shut the door back so they could talk privately.

"You know why we're here?"

"I'm assuming you're friends with Rachel."

"You'd be assuming correctly." A deep voice responded and she met harsh hazel eyes.

"Noah right? Well Puck to everyone else."

"That's right."

"Which means you're Santana."

"You got it."

"You two have something to say. So please."

"Why are you here? If you're here just to fuck with Rachel's head you need to leave. Because all you're doing is hurting her." Puck crossed his arms and Cassie had to admit he looked intimidating when he did.

"I'm not here to hurt Rachel. I'm here to tell her Brody is an idiot and he doesn't know anything about us."

"Do you have feelings for Rachel?"

"Of course."

"No bull shit answers I want the truth. Are you here because you like Rachel and you want her back or are you here because you love Rachel and you need her back?"

The teacher took a seat on the chair beside her and waited for a moment before she answered.

"The second one." She cleared her throat, "It's definitely the second one."

Santana exchanged a look with Puck and his face softened. Uncrossing his arms he nodded and immediately after Santana turned to face her.

"Breadstix is having a karaoke night tomorrow night. We'll all be there. If you want a chance to see Rachel and tell her the truth that's your best bet."

"Thanks." Making their way to the door Santana stopped right beside her chair and leaned down until they were eye level.

"If I find out you lied to me and it was all bullshit then I'm coming after you. Both of us are. I'm from Lima Heights Adjacent and my boy here did time in juvie. If we have to find you it will be the most painful day of your life."

"I read you loud and clear."

"Rachel's the best. Don't fuck her over."

Puck's warning rang through her head all night. She was going to prove them wrong. Rachel and her would be happy again. Their threats wouldn't need to be acted on.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
THURSDAY

"I just don't know if I'm up to karaoke night." Rachel complained

"Come on Rach this is you we're talking about. You not feeling like singin' is like sayin' I don't feel like checkin'' out hot women." Puck jumped over the back of the booth sitting down beside her

"I just don't feel like it Noah." Sadly she laid her head over on his shoulder and he wrapped his arm around her. Looking across the table he caught the eye of both girls who looked just as bothered as he was by the attitude of their diva.

"Rach trust us. You have to sing."

Reluctantly she nodded and stood up going over to see what the selection had to offer. Looking through the titles she noticed some of her favorite songs but only one truly captured the emotion she felt. Instructing the man beside her as to what song she wanted she took a deep breath.

Cassandra walked into Breadstix and her eyes went to the stage. As the music began to play she looked at the concentration on Rachel's face. She transformed when she sang.

_"Out of all of the places in this little town  
Yeah, you had to come walking in here and sit down  
I'm hiding and hoping my face ain't too red  
Since we been over, been trying like crazy to get you out of my head"  
_  
Rachel closed her eyes replaying the past few days in her head. How the past few days had failed as an attempt to keep Cassie off of her.

"So-o-o  
_Why you wanna  
Show up in a old t-shirt that I love  
Why you gotta tell me that I'm looking good  
Don't know what  
You were thinkin'  
You were doing  
Moving in for a hug  
Like you don't know I'm coming unglued  
Why you gotta  
Why you wanna  
Make me keep wanting you"  
_  
When Cassandra July showed up at her front door wearing the shirt that she absolutely adored on her she felt her heart stop. Why did she have to come all the way to Lima, Ohio to screw with her?

_"I wish you had on sunglasses to cover up those blue eyes  
I wish you said something mean to make me glad that you said goodbye  
Why can't you look off somewhere if you catch me staring at you  
Why can't you be cold like any old good ex would do"  
_  
Rachel thought about the way Finn had acted after they said their goodbyes. How he made it easy to hate him but Cassie just made her love deeper. It was unbelievably aggravating the way the blonde controlled her.

_"So-o-o  
Why you wanna  
Show up in a old t-shirt that I love  
Why you gotta tell me that I'm looking good  
Don't know what  
You were thinkin'  
You were doing  
Moving in for a hug  
Like you don't know I'm coming unglued  
Why you gotta  
Why you wanna  
Make me keep wanting you  
Keep wanting you"  
_  
The things Cassie had said to defend her honor when discussing Will Schuester and the way she tried to hold her hand during brought tears to her eyes. Couldn't Cassie see that it was breaking her heart every time they tried to touch?

_"Why  
Why  
Why  
Would you tell me that you call me up sometime?  
Maybe we can get a drink and just catch up  
Like that'd be enough  
No, that ain't enough"  
_  
A few tears rolled down Rachel's face while she sang. Before when she sang her solos and cried it had been more for show. But now, being so emotionally invested in the subject of her singing it seemed natural. Cassie wanting just a conversation to fix their 'relationship', if Rachel could call it that, was nowhere near enough.

_"Why you gotta  
Show up in a old t-shirt that I love  
Why you gotta tell me that I'm looking good  
Don't know what  
You were thinkin'  
You were doing  
Moving in for a hug  
Like you don't know I'm coming unglued  
Why you gotta  
Why you wanna  
Make me keep wanting you"_

The brunette fought to keep her emotions in check while she finished the song. She was already crying but sobbing would make a complete spectacle of herself and she wanted some of her pride to be left intact. Why did Cassie keep putting her through this?

_"Why you gotta  
Why you wanna  
Make me keep wanting you"  
Why you gotta  
Why you wanna  
Make me keep wanting you"  
Out of all of the places  
In this little town  
Yeah, you had to come walking in here and sit down"_

As the music stopped Rachel smiled at the applause she received looking around. A pair of green eyes caught her attention and all of a sudden the person she was staring at was out the door.

Stepping off the stage Rachel rejoined her friends and sat back in her seat beside Noah.

"Rach that was amazing."

"Country music Berry?"

"Hey I remember a kickass duet my Jewish American Princess did that was a country song."

"Oh here we go again." Santana groaned.

"I have to agree with Noah, San." Taking a moment she looked around before speaking, "Did you see Cassie?"

"She's here?" Quinn questioned looking around the restaurant.

"She left already. I think she took the song as a hint." Rachel moved the straw around in her tea distractedly.

"Was it supposed to be?" Puck looked at her with a sad smile.

"I thought it was."

"And now?"

"I have no idea."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
FRIDAY

After such a draining day yesterday Rachel had spent the day in her pajamas. She had lounged around on the couch watching old episodes of One Tree Hill and eating ice cream (vegan of course).

Quinn, Santana, and Puck had offered to come over but she assured them they would spend time together tomorrow before she left for New York. She needed alone time and they understood. Her dads had checked in on her from Dayton every few hours. They assured her they could come home if she needed them to. But she explained she needed some time to collect herself.

Looking at the time she noticed it was already 9 o'clock. Dragging herself up the stairs she sat on her bed before flopping backwards and cursed herself for thinking of Cassie. This is when they would go to bed together. How could she not be here and still control the brunette's mind? Music coming from below her window forced her up. Throwing back the curtains she opened her window and looked out. There standing in her yard in all her beauty was Cassandra July.

_"I asked her to stay but she wouldn't listen  
She left before I had the chance to say  
Oh  
The words that would mend the things that were broken  
But now it's far too late, she's gone away"_

Cassie stared up into the open window until she caught sight of Rachel in her pajamas. Her heart swelled at the view she had. Rachel was there, listening to her.

_"Every night you cry yourself to sleep  
Thinking: "Why does this happen to me?  
Why does every moment have to be so hard?"  
Hard to believe that"_

It's not over tonight  
Just give me one more chance to make it right  
I may not make it through the night  
I won't go home without you"  
  
Rachel heard what she was saying. The blonde took a step closer to the window and sang louder than before. She would make sure Rachel kept her focus on her.  
_  
"The taste of your breath, I'll never get over  
The noises that she made kept me awake  
Oh  
The weight of things that remained unspoken  
Built up so much it crushed us everyday"  
_  
All she had to say was I love you and none of this would have ever happened. But she hadn't said a word and here they were. Broken hearted and apart. What had her being afraid of losing Rachel got her? Losing Rachel anyway. It wasn't worth it.

_"Every night you cry yourself to sleep  
Thinking: "Why does this happen to me?  
Why does every moment have to be so hard?"  
Hard to believe that"_

It's not over tonight  
Just give me one more chance to make it right  
I may not make it through the night  
I won't go home without you"

The teacher watched as Rachel wiped tears from her face. This song was exactly what she needed to hear.

_"It's not over tonight  
Just give me one more chance to make it right  
I may not make it through the night  
I won't go home without you"_

"Of all the things I felt but never really shown  
Perhaps the worst is that I ever let you go  
I should not ever let you go, oh oh oh"  
  
Cassie picked up the ladder and put it against the house. Climbing up it she took a deep breath as she came face to face with the girl she loved.

_"It's not over tonight  
Just give me one more chance to make it right  
I may not make it through the night  
I won't go home without you_

It's not over tonight  
Just give me one more chance to make it right  
I may not make it through the night  
I won't go home without you  
And I won't go home without you  
And I won't go home without you  
And I won't go home without you"  
  
With a deep breath Cassie waited for Rachel to say something. When enough time had passed she opened her own mouth but decided not to when Rachel raised her hand.

"You sang to me."

"Yeah I did."

"Cassandra can you be honest with me."

"Yes."

"Why are you here?"

"I'm here because I miss you."

"As a fuck buddy?"

"You were never just my fuck buddy."

"Then what was I?"

"Rachel you were the best part of my day. The thing that made me want to be better."

"Really?"

"Really. And I'm sorry I never said that to you."

"Is that what you wish you would have said? What you left unspoken?" Her confused face made Cassie reach out and brush her cheek.

"No."

"Then what was it you wanted to say?"

"I love you."

Rachel was sure her heart had stopped. Had Cassie really said what she thought she had?

"You love me?"

"With everything in me. I know I should have told you befo ugh." Rachel crashed their lips together and Cassie nearly fell off the ladder at the force. However, it didn't stop her from responding. Breaking apart she smiled, "You think I could climb in. I'm a little nervous about this ladder."

"Oh Cassie! Yes please I'm sorry." Moving away from the window she watched as her teacher clumsily climbed inside.

"Thanks guys!" Cassie yelled pushing the ladder down before closing the window.

"Who was out there?"

"S, Q, and Puckerman."

"How did you manage to get them involved?"

"They thought I had a good plan." She shrugged her shoulders and wrapped her arms around Rachel's waist.

"I'd have to agree with them." Rachel kissed her lips once again before breaking apart, "I love you too by the way."

"You wanna go to bed?"

"I could use a good night's sleep. I haven't had one since we slept together in New York."

"Yeah me either."

Taking off her T-shirt and sweatpants Cassie was left in a pair of cheerleading shorts and a tank top. Rachel lay under the covers and watched as the blonde climbed into bed beside of her.

"You're my girlfriend right?" Rachel questioned playing with the teacher's fingers.

"I better be." Separating their hands Cassandra motioned for Rachel to roll away from her only to move behind her. Throwing her arm across Rachel's waist only to have her hand covered by a much smaller one.

"Cassie I love you."

"I love you too baby."

"See you for breakfast in the morning?" The vulnerability in her voice made Cassie heartbroken. Was she really so worried about their relationship still?

"And every one after." With a kiss to a tan shoulder Cassie moved closer and shut her eyes.

XXXXXX  
SATURDAY

Rachel woke up to the smell of pancake syrup. And what was that against her spine? Letting out a moan of approval she realized her back was exposed and Cassie's lips were taking full advantage of that.

"Hmm that feels nice." Rachel smiled turning her head to look at the blonde.

"Tastes pretty nice too."

"Do I smell pancakes?"

"Thought I'd make you breakfast in bed."

"That's sweet." As Cassie hummed in agreement, continuing to kiss her way down the spine exposed to her, "I think you're trying to have something else for breakfast."

"Nothing like eating berries in the morning."

The brunette couldn't help but laugh at the joke. Cassie was more at ease than ever before. It was as if a weight had been lifted off the teacher's shoulders and she could finally breathe easy.

"Pancakes first, sex later. I promise." Rachel compromised turning to kiss Cassie's pout away.

Sitting up Rachel pulled her shirt back down and cut a piece of pancake, feeding it to her girlfriend. Taking a bite for herself she moaned at the taste.

"Now you're just being a tease." Cassie whined at the sound.

"Yes but you love me anyway."

"You've got that right."

Looking at the plate and then at Cassie she put the plate on the nightstand. Ignoring Cassie's questioning looking she straddled the blonde. Kissing her mouth she felt Cassie pull away slightly.

"I thought it was pancakes first and then sex later?"

"I changed my mind. Are you complaining?"

"Are you getting naked?"

"Yes."

"Then no. Definitely not complaining."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I take it you two made up." Santana commented approaching the couple as they sat in The Lima Bean.

"Yes we did."

"Aww someone got laid. So proud of you Rach!"

Rachel blushed bright red and hid her face in Cassie's neck. Cassandra just laughed and returned Santana's hi-five. Quinn slapped both of them on the arm and began talking to Rachel once she uncovered her face.

"So when's your flight out?"

"Seven. We wanted to meet up with all of you before we had to leave."

"You made us thank you cookies didn't you?" Santana questioned sitting across from the newly reunited couple interlacing fingers with her own girlfriend.

"Yes I did. I made enough for all three of you. Where is Noah?"

"My ears are burning. Which one of you ladies is talking about the Puckerone?"

"Hello Noah." He leaned down to receive his kiss on the cheek sending her a wide smile.

"Looks like you're making our girl happy. Not bad July, not bad." He patted the blonde on the shoulder before taking a seat beside of Quinn.

Rachel enjoyed the conversations going on in front of her. Cassie was fitting in well with her friends. Her life was perfect. And when she felt Cassie leave a kiss on her forehead she smiled widely. This was better than she had ever dreamed. And now she was returning to New York with the woman she loved. Life couldn't be better.


End file.
